1. Field of the Invention
The general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a data driving unit converts input data into a data driving signal and a scan driving unit adjusts the luminance of each pixel by controlling scanning of each pixel, a display apparatus displays an image corresponding to the input data. The data driving unit and the scan driving unit may operate according to timings determined by using control signals output from a timing control unit.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.